


We were your men once...can we be again?

by luv_u_4eva_418



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glee, My Chemical Romance, Queer as Folk (US), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight men - four couples- love each other each other, but somewhere along the way half of the couple loses their way. Will the men remember what is theirs or is their love lost forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The men slowly become friends and are there for each other, when their partner is not. How do the ones left-behind deal with the supposed loss of their relationship?

In the back corner of a little Italian restaurant there was a round table with six chairs, and four of them were occupied. The group was a weird looking bunch, but the wait staff knew not to bother with trying to figure them out. They also knew to mind their own business when it came to the group; more than one of the busboys had gotten the _bitch please_ stare from their table.

 

The guys didn’t know how they really became friends but it started something like this…

 

_Kurt was sitting at the bar, yet again, waiting for Puck to show up. He knew that his boyfriend was busy, he always was, but he had hoped that this would be one night when he would remember that they had plans._

_But as the night wore on Kurt realized that he had been forgotten, again. As angry as he wanted to be with Puck he realized that he wasn’t…it hurt more than anything. To be forgotten on any day was sad, but being forgotten on your birthday was terribly heartbreaking._

_Before a tear could roll down his cheek someone sat on the stool next to him, and thinking it was Puck he turned but caught himself when he saw long black hair instead of brown curly hair._

_“Lemme guess…your guy did what mine did and forgot about you too?”_

And as they say, that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

Kurt was surprised when he and Frankie became fast friends, mostly complaining about their respective boyfriends. He learned that Gerard was an artist and would forget about everything around him when he was in ‘the zone’…as Frankie would put it.

 

It didn’t take long for them to start meeting up once a week, to give each other support in regards to their boyfriends.

 

It was during one of these dinners that they saw Adam waiting at the bar, constantly looking between his watch and the door. As the sun set and the stars came out they could see hurt starting to creep into his eyes, and knew that there was another just like them.

 

Kurt got up, stopped in front of him and smiled, saying “Need someone to talk to?”

 

And with that Adam was added to their little group of ‘forgotten’ boyfriends.

 

Little by little the three guys became close friends, often calling or texting each other when they had problems with their guys.

 

They learned that Puck worked in a studio, his guitar skills being used when needed. Gee was an artist whose works were being shown at a couple different galleries and also was working on a comic book. Tommy Joe worked with Adam in his band, but also played with his friend’s band too.

 

Then one day Adam showed up to a dinner with a blonde tagging along behind him. Kurt and Frankie could see that there was something bothering the blue eyed guy but didn’t question him when Adam shook his head.

 

After a while they learned that the newcomer, Justin, had been expecting his ‘partner’ to come out for a visit but hadn’t been able to. His reason was because of work, but Justin learned from a friend that it was because Brian’s ‘best friend’ was having some sort a crisis and “really needed Brian to be there for him.”

 

They could tell that Justin was angry but resigned to the fact that this was always going to happen. Brian’s friends knew how to manipulate him into doing what they wanted him to do, and Justin wouldn’t say anything because when he spoke up in the past his worries were just brushed off.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

Six months of dinners, lunches, movies and shopping dates got us to this moment…

 

“I can’t do this anymore. I love him so much and he knows that and I know that he loves me, even if he won’t say the words, but I will not continue to feel like this.”

 

Kurt, Adam and Frankie were watching their best friend try to control his ‘allergies’. The guys knew that he was having a hard time dealing with moving out to California and getting his art into galleries, but it was the absence of Brian that was causing problems.

 

“He was supposed to come out this week…spend time with me…but he can’t come AGAIN!! he sent a text, a fuckin’ text, last night basically saying that one of his biggest clients wasn’t happy with an ad so he needed to fly to Miami to smooth things over with him.” he looked up at his friends and tried to smile, but couldn’t. “Why does he have to lie all the damn time? If he wanted to stay back home he could. He doesn’t have to come out here to see me. Michael needs him…AGAIN!”

 

They could see how frustrated Justin was getting and before they could stop him he jumped up from his seat and was out the front door.


	2. Chpater 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's POV...trying to help Justin out

*Adam*

 

After the tour ended and the fame started to not be so suffocating Tommy and Adam finally came to an agreement about their relationship. It wasn’t something that either of them went into lightly, because they both knew what would happen if they were to break up.

 

Two years later things were still going great for the couple.

 

They had moved into a house together, and despite their cleaning habits everything was copasetic. Everything meshed and it seemed like there was nothing in the world that could tear the two men apart.

 

But yet, there was.

 

Everyone thought that Adam was the worker bee. They all thought that he was the one constantly gone and needing to reschedule, but in all actuality it was Tommy.

 

He was constantly leaving to rehearse with Ravi and with Ms Simms and whomever else he told that he would play with them. It wasn’t a sporadic thing either; this was something that happened at least four days a week.

 

At first Adam was so proud of him and everything he was accomplishing, but now it was getting so hard to be happy for him. This didn’t mean he wasn’t proud, because each time he went to a show and saw him on stage he couldn’t keep the goofy ass grin off his face…no, he was feeling like he was being left behind.

 

Funny that an artist as big as him would feel that way, but slowly over the past few months Tommy had been spending more and more time away from their house than in it. It wasn’t the trust thing either, it was the forgetting thing.

 

_It had been something that they had been planning for the past three weeks…going out with Sutan and his boyfriend to dinner and then to some artsy movie._

_He had been so happy when Tommy had brought it up a couple days ago, so obviously the blonde hadn’t forgotten about their plans. More and more recently it seemed like little things were slipping his mind in favor of practicing, but this showed him that Tommy still cared enough about their plans to remember._

_And yet, here he was…sitting at the bar waiting for Tommy to show up._

_Twenty minutes._

_Thirty-five minutes._

_An hour._

_He kept looking at his watch, even after the movie they were supposed to be going too had started, but all the while knowing he had been forgotten again._

_He couldn’t bring himself to leave though, and he was startled by someone coming up to him and asking “Need someone to talk to?”_

It had been about seven months since he met Kurt and Frankie, and six since he had brought Justin into their dinner group.

 

In that time the four men had become so close so quickly it had almost been scary. But they all understood what the others were going through when it came to the ones they loved. They had all started out agreeing that they couldn’t just leave the relationship that they were in, but over time it seemed like those were dying out.

 

^V^ ^V^ ^V^

 

He had been on the phone with Justin when he heard his phone beep, letting him know that he had a text, but pushed it out of his mind when the blonde on the other end told him about yet another trip that had to be pushed back by Brian.

 

“Justin” he sighed “why don’t you just go home to visit him? It’s not like Nattie will mind you leaving for a couple days or more. She would rather you be happy than moping.”

 

He heard what he thought was a sniffle, but with Justin you never knew and even if you asked you would never get the answer that you wanted.

 

“I told Brian that I would come to him and he basically said not to bother. He would be too busy and there was no reason for me to come out there to see him if I didn’t actually get to see him.”

 

Adam knew that there was more to that story, there always was. Most of the time it centered around two very selfish and self-serving people, Michael and Lindsay. Both knew how to play Brian to get what they wanted, and the bulk of the time it was them not wanting Brian to visit Justin.

 

“Sweetie, you have to tell him.”

 

“No Adam. I am not going to be some love-sick teenager that runs around after him anymore. He doesn’t want to see what his ‘friends’ are doing to him…he doesn’t want to stop them…he doesn’t want to come out here…he doesn’t need me!! All of that shit is fine!”

 

He wasn’t able to say anything because Justin hung up on him, but he felt no anger towards his friend. He knew that as much as he loved his brunette, Justin would never say anything against his best friends. He was so afraid that even after all these years Brian would drop him in favor of them.

 

^V^ ^V^ ^V^

 

Sitting down outside he pulled his phone out to check for messages. He was waiting, yet again, for Tommy to get home so they could go out to dinner. They hadn’t been able to do anything for their anniversary because of prior commitments, so this was the next best thing.

 

Bringing up the message page he felt his heart sink when he read the text…

 

**_Tommy: hey babyboy…got caught up with Ravi…grabbing a bite with him and the guys…gonna be late…love you_ **

****

He threw his phone down on the chair next to him.

 

Why the hell did he think anything was going to change? Why did he ever thing that Tommy would actually understand how he had been feeling? How did he not see or not remember things that he had promised to Adam?

 

He couldn’t stay in their house anymore. He had to get away, far away from the pain of being forgotten again…by someone that was supposed to love him.


	3. Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One boy runs to another when he needs a shoulder to cry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter, and how I am writing the story so far.

*Justin*

 

He had chosen to move to California rather than New York for the sole purpose of having a better shot at getting his art recognized. Be it in a gallery or in a comic book store or even on the street when he stopped to draw whatever, California was a much better choice for him than New York.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Moving across the country was hard in itself. Leaving his friends and family hurt because he was leaving his support system. Leaving Brian was the one thing that could have changed his mind…the one thing that could have kept him in the Pitts.

 

If only Brian actually acted like he cared that he wasn’t back home with him.

 

He had been in California for a year and had only seen Brian once, even though he was very adamant that they would see each other often. It wasn’t for lack of trying on Justin’s part though; every time plans were made, they got changed.

 

So many times he opened up a text or email telling him that ‘things came up’ that he stopped asking Brian to come out to see him. he stopped sending him emails telling him about art shows that he had managed to get a piece or two in. he stopped telling him about the different art directors that liked his stuff.

 

He wanted to blame those responsible for Brian’s lack of visits, but couldn’t. He placed the blame on him alone, because he should be able to stand up to his friends when they badgered him about him and Justin…but he never did.

 

_He had sent yet another text to Brian double checking on his visit that was to happen that next week. It had been so long since he had seen his boyfriend that he wondered if they would even make it out of his apartment the whole week._

_He had been surprised when Brian hadn’t responded yesterday when he sent the first text, but knew that the older man was very busy and would rather call than text…so when his phone sounded he was surprised._

**_Can’t make it next week. Mikey is having some tests done. Will let you know what is found out. Later. B._ **

****

_With that all his plans for the upcoming weeks were dashed. He knew in that instant that Brian had forgotten about the art show he was going to be in while he was visiting. He forgot about the fact that fifteen of his pieces, though they were small, were being displayed for some of the most influential people in California._

Basically since that text he had stopped sending requests out to Brian, because he always knew what the answer was going to be…and if it wasn’t a NO then it would somehow turn into one.

 

^V^ ^V^ ^V^

 

He was so happy when he met the three guys that had become his best friends, his family.

 

Adam was one talented HBIC and made sure everyone knew it. But, Justin also knew that he loved his boyfriend so very much and when he was forgotten it hurt him deeply. He knew how talented Tommy was and how many of his friends demanded that he play for them, but often wondered how he could always forget about Adam.

 

Frankie was someone he clicked with when he realized Gerard was also an artist. He tried to sow him that most artists got lost in their own world when they were in the zone, and that Gee still loved him. Frankie knew that, but it was the multitude of times being put second behind the art was what was wearing Frankie down.

 

Kurt was in the same boat as Adam, his boyfriend Puck was used often in the studio for his guitar skills. He spent many late hours there and of course forgot about important dates. The thing that made it all the more worse was the fact that, unlike the rest of the guys who were gay, Puck was bisexual and constantly surrounded by beautiful women.

 

They had become is lifeline out here, far away from those people who had always supported him and loved him. They had become the ones he turned to when Brian became a bastard and stopped talking to him. They were the ones who helped him feel at home here, far away from the city that he once called home.

 

^V^ ^V^ ^V^

 

He had been staring at a blank canvas when someone knocked on the door to his studio. Knowing that people only came by when it was an emergency he jumped up and opened the locked door.

 

Seeing an upset Adam was not what he was expecting.

 

Throwing the door opened wider he grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him into the large studio. He led the taller man over to the bunching of couches and after pushing him down on a large black one fell beside him and let the distressed man bury his face into his blonde hair.

 

“Adam, what the hell are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be out to dinner with Tommy for your anniversary?”

 

The older man didn’t answer, but Justin could feel tears running down his neck and catching in the old shirt he was wearing. He just wrapped his arms around Adam tighter and kept them there until he felt the other man calming down.

 

Without pulling away he spoke “I got a text when I was talking to you. When I saw it, it was from Tommy. He got up with Ravi, again, and went to eat with his friends. At some point tonight or tomorrow he is going to get back home. But, right now I don’t want to see his damn face. I don’t want to hear him justify why he forgot again. I don’t want to see him feel sad. I don’t want to hear any of his FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!”

 

Justin knew that this had been building for a long time. He knew that as many times as Brian had changed their plans, he was at least told in advance. Tommy often changed plans and didn’t tell Adam till they were supposed to meet, if he told him at all.

 

Adam jumped up from the couch and began pacing the studio, the entire time alternating between cursing Tommy, his friends, his family and everything else in California.

 

“Why the hell can’t he remember me for once? Why can’t he put me first in his life for once? I do what I can to change my plans around when I know he wants to do something…go somewhere. I will leave early if I even think he is going to get home early, only to find out he is staying late or not coming back at all. I have flipped my life upside down for him and I can’t even get him to come home for one fucking dinner.”

 

There was nothing he could say to justify anything that Tommy had done or said. There was nothing to say to calm Adam down right now, because he hadn’t gotten his rage out in so long that it just piled up.

 

So, he did to Adam what he always did to himself when he got angry or stressed.

 

He handed the taller man a paintbrush and directed him to a large blank canvas in the corner. He showed him where the paints were and where he could find extra brushes.

 

Without saying a word he turned around, went to his IPod deck and turned some music on very loudly and returned to his blank canvas.

 

^V^ ^V^ ^V^

 

It was almost three hours later before either man moved from his spot. Both had been so engrossed with their painting that they failed to see either phone go off with the multiple missed phone calls and texts.

 

When he turned and looked at Adam’s painting he could tell just by the stance of the other man that letting his artistic side out had worked wonders for calming him down. He could see the anger and sadness expressed in the picture, but knew that a huge burden had been lifted…for now.

 

He started cleaning the brushes he had used and jumped slightly when more were added in front of him. He looked to his side and gave Adam a grin when he saw that the mad looked happier now than he did when he had first appeared.

 

“I didn’t realize how tense I was…how angry I was with him…how much he has hurt me. But, just being here and letting the shit out, it’s helped.”

 

Smiling, I answered “its how I deal with all the shit from Brian. It’s how I handled the stress of moving out here, without any extended help from my friends and family. Its how I deal with everyone basically writing me off now that I am on the other side of the country.”

 

He saw the tears coming up and wrapped his arms around me, and I couldn’t’ help but relish the closeness I was feeling right now. This was what I had been missing and wanting since I had left Pittsburgh.

 

How is it that someone who has known me for almost a year knows me better than my own boyfriend? Adam knew that I just needed someone here, just like I knew he needed to release his anger. Why couldn’t Brian see that sometimes I just need him here with me? Why does he always let certain people run his life?

 

He doesn’t realize what they are doing, but little by little I am being pushed away from him. There will come a point when he will look around and realize that I am not there anymore and when that happens he will come down hard on me without checking himself first.

 

I love him so much, but when the time does come that he isn’t’ there anymore, I wonder if I will even care anymore. I wonder if I will notice when he just doesn’t respond to a text or email or phone call.

 

Will it even hurt me when that does happen? Or am I already preparing myself for that eventuality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always loved...and read...and i try to respond to them too
> 
> :)


	4. * Kurt *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening with our boy Kurt and his bad boy(?) Noah

From the beginning of their relationship he had always been so self-conscious about the fact that his boyfriend used to be a ‘ladies-man’ of the highest order. He knew that many a teenager and MILF alike had been with his boyfriend, but he tried to put all of that behind him. He knew that he needed to forget about that and focus on the fact that they were together now.

 

But, the fact that his boyfriend was constantly working around beautiful woman was slowly wearing him down.

 

In the beginning it wasn’t so bad, the women and what went along with them. They all knew that he had a boyfriend and most had respected that, especially considering the fact that Kurt accompanied Noah to the studio a lot in the beginning.

 

Things changed when the studios that he worked for were being rented by more and more women; women who didn’t care about the fact that the ripped guitar player had a boyfriend and more about the fact that he was gorgeous.

 

It hadn’t been too bad at first, but then it felt like Noah resented him being there. So, he stopped going with him and soon his days turned into longer and longer recording sessions.

 

He hated feeling like he was being forgotten, but more and more often that was exactly the case. And it made it even worse when he had to see pictures of Noah and different women leaving the recording studio together when it was well past midnight.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

Meeting Frankie, Adam and Justin had been a God-send…even if he never believed in the man. Just to have someone to talk to about his relationship made him happy. He was able to decompress with his friends, even though he often wished he was doing it with Noah.

 

The night he had met Frankie…that had been a bad night for him.

 

_It had been so long since they had been able to go out to eat, so this date was something he had been looking forward to for a long time. He had even gotten reservations at the little Italian place Noah loved, knowing it could be hard to get a table._

_When he had mentioned going out to eat, he had dropped the ‘date’ of the date he wanted to go out and didn’t get the response that he had been looking for. He knew that things were busy for his boyfriend, but he had been hoping that his birthday was something that he would remember._

_Obviously not…but maybe by the time their date rolled around that fact would have jumped out at him._

_But, he realized as he was sitting at the bar waiting for Noah, who was never going to show up, that hoping the other man would remember something as stupid as his birthday was like asking a dog not to chase a grasshopper._

_It wasn’t going to happen._

_Before a tear could roll down his cheek someone sat on the stool next to him, and thinking it was Puck he turned but caught himself when he saw long black hair instead of brown curly hair._

_“Lemme guess…your guy did what mine did and forgot about you too?”_

The punk ass guy, covered in tattoos turned out to be one of his best friends and someone he could pour himself out to when he needed to.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

It was so hard going to the coffee shop that morning. He knew he had to hurry to meet Frankie, but he could not get it together, so when his phone started ringing as he was striding down the street he knew his friend was worried about him.

 

“Frankie, before you start I am almost there.” he had cut off his best friend before he could get a worried word out.

 

“Damn it Kurt, I was fucking worried about you. Where the hell are you?”

 

The nervous edge tinged with worry outlined by anger was heard in his voice. He knew that Frankie was quick to worry about him, especially now.

 

“Almost there. Block and a half more. Promise.”

 

He heard his friend huff at his answer and hang up before he could call him on the ‘huffing’. He knew that the other man worried about him so much and couldn’t help but love him even more for his friendship and heart and possessiveness.

 

At least someone cared.

 

Walking through the door of his favorite coffee shop he nodded at the barista and grabbed his drink from the counter, while handing her a ten and kept on walking to the back to slide into the booth next to his best friend.

 

Frankie had watched him from the second the door had opened and when he finished his slide, wrapped his tatted up arms around his friend and just held him.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

He knew how much Kurt loved Noah and in turn how much Noah loved Kurt back. But he also knew how Kurt’s self confidence had dropped when his boyfriend had to work around all the women he did.

 

And when he saw the papers this morning he knew that his best friend was going to be hurting even more.

 

**_Is there Love in the air for rising pop star Heather Jane and guitarist Noah Puckerman? They were seen leaving arm-in-arm after a late ‘recording’ session…_ **

****

He hadn’t even gotten past those two lines before grabbing up his cell phone and calling Kurt to see if he had seen the paper, and if he hadn’t to head him off before he did.

 

But, as always he had been too late and when his friend had answered the phone nothing was said before the taller man burst into tears.

 

Before meeting Kurt that evening he had never had a friend who was as emotional as he was. All of his friends were too hard-core to cry, unless it was something very drastic…but mostly they didn’t. But he had learned that his new friend did cry, and wasn’t ashamed of that either.

 

So, here he was…sitting in the coffee shop with his bestest leaning against him, knowing that Kurt’s heart was probably breaking two as they sat there.

 

And knowing that, knowing Puck was the one that made him feel this way, made him want to beat the shit out of the taller, more muscular, Fight Club God, etc…but he wasn’t big enough to. Even though he could be a nasty little shit when he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so very sorry for the delay in updating this story. working on it now...along with my other ones too


	5. * Frankie *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly our characters are coming into the story...the beginning of Frankie's turn is now

If you wanted to know the damn truth about whether he liked making the move from the East coast to the West coast you should ask Frank when he was drunk. If you asked then you would get his ten minute spiel about how he hated living out west and missed his family and friends. You would hear how much he hated the fact that he never saw his boyfriend and how it took him forever to meet new friends.

 

If you asked on a normal day you would hear how much he loved it out here. How much happier he was not having to freeze for six and a half months out of the year. You would hear how often he was able to hang out with the multitudes of friends he had made.

 

It all just depended on when you asked him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

He loved Gerard.

 

Beyond the stretches of the universe and back.

 

He loved him.

 

He loved how artistic the other man was. Loved how devoted he was. Loved the detail and care he put into every bit of art he produced.

 

Loved the other man like no one else in the damn world.

 

But, sometimes he wondered if Gee loved him back.

 

At first he never would have questioned it, but now that they are away from their friends and families and having to take care of themselves like adults he can’t help but wonder if he made the right choice moving out here with his boyfriend.

 

He knew that the other man cared, more than life itself, but there were times when he got so wrapped up in his art that he forgot what was going on around him. He would draw and draw late into the night, even when he had made plans to meet up with Frankie.

 

It was a night when he was forgotten yet again that he met a kindred spirit in Kurt Hummel.

 

_He had been waiting outside for the past twenty minutes for Gee to show up, but after five minutes he could have left. Gee had become more and more forgetful when it came to plans with him, but the same couldn’t be said about some of the asswipes that Gee worked with._

_He knew that there had been times when Gee had come home late, not because of work but because he had gone out with two or three of the guys that he worked with in the studio. And even if he didn’t want to say it himself, Frankie knew that one or two of them had the hots for Gee._

_He hated feeling like he was being forgotten…left behind…cheated on…but those things were constantly bouncing around in his head. On a day to day basis…while he played music…drank coffee…walked his dogs…sat outside……_

_It was always there, bringing back those insecurities…things that he needed to forget and move past._

_Making up his mind to just leave the restaurant and go home he looked around one more time, when his eyes landed on a skinny male that was obviously taller than him sitting down. He could see the tears in his eyes that he was trying to hold back and instantly felt for him._

_He moved closer to the guy and dropped a line that most would have thought was him hitting on them, but really not._

_“Lemme guess…your guy did what mine did and forgot about you too?”_

And the rest was history…as they say.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Reading that headline first thing woke him quicker than any cup of coffee could have. He knew that the second Kurt saw it he would break down and he had to be there for his friend, and his suspicions were confirmed when he called and before anything was said Kurt broke down.

 

**_Is there Love in the air for rising pop star Heather Jane and guitarist Noah Puckerman? They were seen leaving arm-in-arm after a late ‘recording’ session…_ **

 

He couldn’t move past those sentences, and knew that Kurt couldn’t either. It also didn’t help things any when Frankie realized puck wasn’t even there when Kurt had woken up that morning.

 

Normally the bigger man would be there to calm down his boyfriend, but on the one day that he needed it the most he wasn’t there. That pissed Frankie off more than anything else, the face that it seemed like Puck didn’t care anymore.

 

The fact that Puck never took Kurt with him to the studio anymore was something that Frankie knew hurt Kurt more than anything…until today, when he read those words. He knew that the tall fashionista always loved watching his boyfriend work his magic, even at the expense of spending time together.

 

He promised his friend that he would meet him for coffee, and he was there waiting for him. He knew that Kurt would probably be late today but after waiting for twenty minutes and not seeing his friend he called him.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Just being able to slide his arms around the shaking shoulders made him feel a little better, but feeling the tears dripping down his neck infuriated him. He hated knowing someone his best friend loved caused him this pain.

 

Absolutely hated it…and hated the fact that Kurt wouldn’t let him call Puck on it.

 

What the hell kind of friend was he to let someone treat Kurt like this? What kind of person would stand by as their best friend was made the laughingstock of those who knew him? Why the hell couldn’t he beat the shit out of Puck?

 

The last one was easy enough to answer – he wouldn’t make it past the first swing of his fist before the other man would beat the shit out of him.

 

But right now, sitting in that coffee shop with Kurt shaking and crying and mumbling about how Noah didn’t love him anymore, he didn’t give a damn.

 

He wanted to do something to wake the other man up…to show him just what the hell he was doing and the pain he was causing the one he claimed to love.


	6. Not a Chapter

ATTENTION: I just had to put this out there, to those people who are reading my stories…I have not forgotten about them!!! Life has gotten in the way of a lot of things these past five or six months and even though I want to write more, I haven’t been able to find the time. I am constantly thinking about what is going to happen in the next chapters, and am also working (in my mind only) on more stories for different fandoms.

Please bear with me, and know that they aren’t incomplete stories…just stories that have yet to be finished, but are in the process of that happening.

THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!


End file.
